The Dragon's Roar
by FreakinAssasin
Summary: Shyvana found love, She found love in Jarvan IV the person who helped her achieve her goal and gave her a meaning to her life, in nothing return. Jarvan IV x Shyvana! Please enjoy reading and leave a review if you liked it!


**One of a Kind**

(For your information, Shyvana here is using the Ironscale skin)

Ever since Jarvan IV found her, He always thought how strong yet fragile she was and that feeling when she was with him. No matter, He had to get ready for an incoming match. As he strapped on his armor and lifted his towering lance, the thoughts invaded his mind once more. He couldn't get them off, He slammed his lance to the ground, causing the earth to crack and then he sighed, He couldn't concentrate in these conditions. But decided to participate anyway, He told his summoner he was ready and lifted his lance as a blue light rained upon him. In a few seconds, he was brought to the summoning tubes where each champions stand in each of them to indicate that they were ready. He looked around each tube and thought to himself "Hmm Lux, Garen, Maokai and Blitzcrank are in my team, Good combo".

He then looked at the enemy team "Darius, Morgana, Soraka and Udyr… But who and where is the fifth person?" Suddenly, a flash of blue light appeared on the fifth summoning panel of the enemy team. Jarvan's eyes widen and stared at the fifth champion "No… why now? Why today?" He thought desperately. Shyvana looked around and caught Jarvan staring at her with wide eyes and looked at the outfit she was wearing, Iron scale. She looked at him questioningly before the bottom of the summoning tubes exploded in blue light. She would question him later. But for now, she must concentrate on the match.

"WELCOME TO SUMMONER'S RIFT!" the announcer yelled. Jarvan sighed to himself and thought "Must they keep repeating it?" He bought a boots of speed and 3 health potions before taking off to top lane. Once he reached his destination, He began dreaming of Shyvana again and lost all senses of hearing, but a sudden thought invaded his mind thatsnapped him back to reality, what if he had or forced to hurt her? "MINIONS HAVE SPAWNED" He shrugged off that thought and walked to a bush. The minions came shortly after and begin their never ending war. Walking out of a bush, He saw a minion that was severely injured and brought his lance down upon it, killing it and earning a few pieces gold. He swung his lance at another one decapitating it and earning yet another few pieces of gold. "You really are good at farming aren't you?" He thought to his summoner. "Yeah, I've been practicing lately" He replied. "Just remember when it come to fights, I will be taking charge and you will be constantly giving me advice and warnings, ok?" Jarvan asked. "Yea sure, less work for me!" he replied happily.

Just when everything seemed so peaceful, His summoner yelled to him to watch out as Darius exploded out of the bush and charged at him. Jarvan stood his ground and unleashed his first skill, Dragon Strike, at the incoming target. Darius tried to dodge it but failed as it made contact with his armor, failing to penetrate the steel it made a very loud 'CLANG' sound. He proceeded by using his first skill, Decimate, hitting Jarvan directly in the chest plate emitting aloud 'DUSH' that knocked him into the ground. "You are stupid and weak, I shall enjoy decapitating you with my axe" He laughed. "Not if I mount your head on a spike and place it near Demacia first!" He replied smugly and swung his entire lance added by the weight of himself at him. Darius managed to block the blow with his axe although staggering a bit. His summoner told him to retreat as fighting like this would just waste their energy making them more prone to ganks. He agreed seeing the logic of it and begun retreating. Darius seeing this yelled to him "HAH only fools retreat!"

Jarvan used his first skill on him which pierced through his armor and knocked him down. "HAH only fools act like Darius" he mocked. He then left a very angry Darius retreating to his tower. Jarvan popped a health potion and started last hitting minions. So, the process repeated and repeated and left out an enraged Darius. When most of the team were level 11, and Jarvan was at full health, A big team fight was initiated in mid, a sudden thought crossed his mind again, Shyvana…He sighed audibly and departed to mid lane to help his team. Just when he was about to emerge from a bush, something knocked into him, a glimpse of iron with a touch of gold was caught before he slammed into the ground.

He opened his eyes to a very injured Shyvana; she was lying unconscious on the floor. Jarvan kneeled and took Shyvana up, brushing a hair out of her face, She looked so peaceful. At that very moment, Her eyes started to open. "Oh Demacia why?" Jarvan thought to himself. When Shyvana's eyes refocused with her vision, He saw Jarvan carrying her, princess style. Jarvan slowly put Shyvana down nervously. He could see she was quite angry and blushing at the same time. Jarvan rubbed the back of his head and said "Shyvana I-" He was silenced by a kiss from her. She broke the kiss as fast as she started it and ran back to her base. A burst of happiness flowed through him and he smiled happily at himself. He could hear the sound of laughter from his summoner in his head. "Alright, enough lovey time, let's help out in the team fight." He teased.

Throughout the rest of the match, Jarvan IV saw that Shyvana did not participate in any teamfights, she was usually pushing elsewhere. When his team gathers around that lane, she would disappear and emerged in top or mid lane. "Was she too embarrassed to meet? Or was she scared that she might hurt me…?" Jarvan asked himself. He was half glad that he did not meet her incase he was forced to hurt her, But he was quite hurt because he also wanted to see her so badly. "Maybe at the summoning halls" He thought. Patience was something that Jarvan IV never practiced seriously, so it was a hard thing for him.

In the end, Jarvan's team won the match. After they got teleported to the summoning halls, Lux and Garen came to him "Hey great game! You did very well my prince." Garen said. Lux nodded her head in agreement and gave Jarvan one of those signature smiles she had and they both left. Maokai simply walked away muttering something about how he was near to destroying one of the trees in summoner's rift. Blitzcrank came or waddled to him and said "GOOD GAME EXEMPLAR-OF-DEMACIA, YOUR NAME SUIT YOU WELL EXEMPLAR-OF-DEMACIA". Jarvan nodded his head slowly while smiling at the same time. After Blitz left, His summoner came. "Go get her, tiger." He laughed and pat Jarvan's shoulder and said "No really, go get her!" he then walked away smiling widely.

Jarvan looked around the room and saw Shyvana walking out of the entrance. "Oh Demacia, what am I going to say?" he thought to himself. "Hmm maybe I'll talk to her outside the institute.." He thought and began following her. Shyvana kept walking and walking till she was near to the Demacian hallway; probably intending to go to her room. Mustering enough courage and bravery, He breathed in and started walking to her. "Alright, it's now or never." He said to himself. "Shyvana!" he called out. Shyvana stopped and turned around, her face expressing her surprise to see Jarvan here. She could feel her face beginning to heat up. "W-w-what is it that you require of me your majesty?"she said. Jarvan put a hand on her chin and lifted it up, "Call me Jarvan" he smiled brightly at her which made her blush even more.

Shyvana liked Jarvan ever since She fought the dragon who slain his father with him. She had grown to like the man known as the prince of Demacia though she had never thought that she would even get a chance with him until now. Jarvan stared at Shyvana "Oh Demacia you're so beautiful" the words escaped his lips. Shyvana blushed and turned away. "My prince, you shouldn't be doing th-"She was silenced by Jarvan's hand gently pressing again her cheek. Their faces seem to attract each other like magnets closing in, so close that they could hear the sound of both of them breathing and finally, they kissed, much passionate and much longer than before. She put both hand on Jarvan's head and pulled him closer to her, maximizing the pleasure she was feeling.

In this few seconds, nothing mattered to her anymore, she forgot all kinds of sadness, despair, isolation and depression, she forgot how she was treated as an abomination by her kin, she forgot how humans hated and respected her at the same time. As Jarvan pulled away, She started crying tears of happiness as if her life was complete, as if she found the other part she was missing. Jarvan pushed Shyvana's head to his chestplate as she begun sulking onto them. Jarvan hugged her, happy cannot even begin to describe his feelings. As they held each other in embrace, He realized that a lot of champions and summoners were watching them as they started to applaud. He spotted somewhere in the crowd Garen was holding hands with Katarina, smilling widely while Katarina complained, probably saying "Us holding hands are probably gonna spread rumors." He also spotted his summoner smiling ever so widely while giving him thumbs up!

Jarvan grinned and waved the crowd off while lifted Shyvana and begun walking to her room, as it was nearer than his.

As they entered the room, Jarvan slowly walked her onto her bed and let her lie down. He smiled and lifted the blanket over her, he couldn't help but be mesmerized by her beauty and courage, Ironscale or not, she was still beautiful and had a brave yet fierce heart. Brushing a hair away from her face, he recalled what happened in the previous match. A smile form on his face as he leaned down, and kissed her on the lips.

Just before he got up and started to leave, a hand established a firm grip on his wrist denying him any intended movement. "D-Don't go, please?" Shyvana stuttered, looking at him and turning away blushingly. He looked at her, questioningly at first, but his gaze became softer and he nodded understandingly. He sat on the side of the bed while tucking her into bed cozily, smiling. Just as he was about to turn his head away from her, Shyvana suddenly sprang up and kissed him hungrily, this time indicating only abit of passion and love, but a stronger feeling surfaced between the two, Lust.

Jarvan tried to pull back, but all he received was a pull and a push from Shyvana as he fell onto the bed, Shyvana on top. Jarvan was surprised by her strength, it's not every day somebody managed to pin him down in 2 seconds flat. Shyvana started removing her armor, seductively touching her skin and emitting moans which only added to Jarvan's arousal. He hungrily took in every piece of exposed parts and started stripping himself eagerly. Smiling in anticipation of what will happen next.

(Lemon is in the next chapter, But holidays are near so it's gonna take a while..… But I delayed this too much soo yeah ^-^) Oh yeah, and this is dedicated to Chromyx, her fanfiction (Reverse Fairytail) is amazing! Go and read it and you won't be disappointed. , Enjoy reading and please leave a review if you liked the story :P


End file.
